Timeline
2007 March *The Ori Crusade ends *Novus Colonian is founded June *Dakara Outpost is established **Daniel Jackson is named its commander and leaves SG-1 *Major Emily Rose is transferred to SG-1 July *Lieutenant Colonel Jonathon Hall is named British Military Advisor to the SGC October *Cameron Mitchel is promoted to Colonel 2008 January *Lieutenant Colonel Jonathon Hall is given command of SG-25 July *The Sun Tzu is launched **Major Jayanna Sóng is given command of the 1st Independent Space Fighter Regiment aboard the Sun Tzu. **Major Bao Táng is named cheif of security abord the Sun Tzu and commanding officer of its away team *The original SG-1 attend the Tok'ra extraction ceremony for Ba'al *Battle of Chulak **The Jaffa Civil War begins **Bra'tac is killed *Teal'c leaves the SGC August *Dakara Outpost is officaly designated the Delta Site September *Colonel Albert Reynolds is named commanding officer of the Delta Site 2009 January *Construction of the USS Humanity begins *Construction of the USS George Hammond begins *Battle of the ZPM powered Hive Ship **Every Earth government is tolled of the Stargate Program at a private meeting of the UN General Assembly *The IOA is emmended to include all members of the UNSC *John Sheppard is promoted to colonel *The Combined Fleet Command is formed *Operation Recovery begins *The Earth Fighter Command is formed *John Sheppard is named IOA Milatary Oversight to Atlantis *Jack O'Neill is promoted to Lieutenant General *Construction of the EUS Elizabeth Weir begins *Thomas Batz is named chief intelligence officer abord the USS Humanity *The USS Humanity is launched *The NID Atlantis Feld Office is established **Special Agent David Smith is named its commander March *Even Lorne is named executive officer of the Delta Site *The SGC begins operations against Jaffa not supporting the Jaffa Republic. They are extremely ensuccessful. Resentment builds throughout all Jaffa. April *The Genii detonate a nuclear earhead in orbit of M42-P6X via a ballistic missile June *Construction of the RFS Kerimov begins *Celestis Base is established as part of the SGC **Daniel Jackson is named its commander July *The SGC commissions SG Teams 26 through 40, many containing former members of the Atlantis Expedition. France, Germany, Canada, and Australia and New Zealand are all given their own teams. the People's Republic of China is enraged *Denial Williams is killed in action September *Jonathon Hall is promoted to colonekl and given command of the EUS Elizabeth Weir October *The USS George Hammon is launched *Battle of Icarus Base Novemeber *Áron Bognár is named cheif of security abord the EUS Elizabeth Weir *The EUS Elizabeth Weir is launched **Kevin Marks is promoted to Lieutenant Colonel and posted to the EUS Elizabeth Weir as an advisor *Battle of P6X-187 *The USS Odyssey is deployed to the Celestis Galaxy as the EUS Elizabeth Weir is assigned to Earth defence *Operation Recovery is fully completed **The Sun Tzu is recovered ***Twan Chang is given command of the Sun Tzu *The Brazilian Squadron is formed **Julia Branco is named its executive officer December *The SGC incresses its activeness in the Jaffa Civil War after the Battle of P6X-187 and a mounting death toll. the Chinese are quick to denounce their involcement. *The SGC commissions SG Teams 41 through 45 **Steven Oliver is named executive officer of SG-43 **Rachel Leah is named executive officer of SG-44 **Jefery Walker is promoted to Commander and given command of SG-44 **Elizabeth Ford is named commander of SG-43 *Construction of the HMCS Ottawa begins *Julia Branco is named commanding officer of the Brazilian Squadron *The European Union begins plans for another ship, the EUS Europe *Alexander Morozov is named cheif of security abord the RFS Kerimov and commandinf officer of the Kerimov Strike Force 2010 January *Yan Berzin is named cheif science officer abord the RFS Kerimov *The RFS Kerimoc is launched February *Construction of the USS Epimetheus begins